dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Teasers
' Teasers' are small, cryptic hints about the next game in the Dark Parables series. Almost every game contains a short video clip teaser at the very end, and most of the games also include smaller hints seen through regular gameplay - particularly near the final climax of the game. Later in the series, each game began coming out with a wallpaper teaser, as well. Often, teasers remain cryptic or unconfirmed until the release of the next game - and sometimes the teasers prove to be entirely inaccurate due to changes that occurred in the next game's development. Curse of Briar Rose * We see a Carrier Pigeon perched in the window of the room Briar Rose is slumbering in. This pigeon was sent by Prince James, the main character of the next game. * Briar Rose tells us at the end of the game that we must now lift a curse from the Frog Prince - one of the main objectives of the next game. She also says we must save the world from being submerged in water. This teaser proved to be inaccurate, as the next game does not deal with water at all. * The Secret Room, seen only in the second play through of the game, contains a statue of the Frog Prince. * Spindle Room Secrets introduces us to the fact that Briar Rose has a sister. This sister, Princess Ivy, plays a large role in the events of the next game. Briar and crown.jpg|Briar Rose Speaks of the Next Case Cobr-arc-frog-statue.jpg|Statue of Frog Prince The Exiled Prince * All of the references to Snow White in this game can be considered teasers for the next game - as she turns out to play a very large role in it. * In Prince James' cottage devoted to Snow White, there is a hidden room with mirrors. One of these mirrors has a face inside of it and appears to be trying to tell us something - clues to the importance of the Magic Mirrors in the next game. * At the end of the game, we find snow inside James' cabin and Marie tells us of a woman who stared at her with an ice cold gaze and spoke of a Snowfall Kingdom. The woman appears to be Snow White. Additionally, there is snow when the Detective enters the cottage for the final time to save Marie. These things are all teasers for the next game and its main antagonist - the Snow Queen. * In the second play through of the game, the player can access a portrait room with paintings of each of James' wives. The portrait of Snow White is frozen over and encased in solid ice, alluding to her connection with coldness. A hazy blue illusion of her also appears in this room. * At several points in the main game, the Detective (and the player) spies crows or ravens watching their every move. These crows have glowing blue eyes. In Rise of the Snow Queen we see this same crow (or a similar specimen) again upon our first sighting of the Snow Queen herself. * The bonus game, The Frozen Lair, is basically one huge teaser for the next game. We see a lot of ice and snow inside the Lair, as well as further evidence of Snow White and proof that she is still alive. * Inside Snow White's locked keepsake box in The Frozen Lair, we find her diary and a Mirror Shard, alluding to the importance of the False Mirror Shards seen in the next game. * During The Frozen Lair, we see a portrait of Snow White frost over and transform into the Snow Queen. This teaser is marginally inaccurate, as the Snow Queen pictured is not the final appearance of the character seen in Rise of the Snow Queen. * In The Frozen Lair, we open and enter a portal to the Snowfall Kingdom, the location of the next game. Snow mirror.jpg|The Speaking Mirror Chancellor & snow.jpg|Marie's Encounter Portrait Room.png|Frozen Over Portrait Spirit.jpg|Illusion of Snow White Mirror shard.jpg|A Mirror Shard Snow queen portrait.jpg|The Snow Queen Frozen portal.jpg|Portal to Snowfall Kingdom Rise of the Snow Queen * At the end of the standard game, we see a teaser displayed in the Mirror Room. In this vision, we see a Red Riding Hood Sister, surrounded by Mist Wolves - both teasers for the next game. The location of the teaser also hints that a Magic Mirror will play a role (though small) in the game. Mirror room.jpg|The Mirage Room Rise dark rrh.jpg|Dark Red Riding Hood Sister File:Dark Parables - The Red Riding Hood Sisters teaser trailer (HD)|right The Red Riding Hood Sisters * In the Mist Kingdom palace's treasure room, we find a Glass Slipper display with etchings related to Cinderella. Glass Slippers and Cinderella both feature in the next game. * In the Fabled Land, we find a Pumpkin Coach near the Altar. Entering the Altar room while the Fabled Land is collapsing shows the player a figure in a white ballgown running up the staircase to the glass palace beyond. Both of these are teasers for the next game, which is devoted to Cinderella. * There is a single hidden object scene inside the Pumpkin Coach, in which we construct a Glass Slipper. The location and the item itself hold significance, as they both allude to Cinderella. * The teaser video at the end of the game focuses on the Pumpkin Coach found in the Fabled Land. A hand in a white glove reaches out, then a grayish foot clad in a glass slipper steps out onto the ground with a stomp. The carriage and glass slipper allude to Cinderella, the main subject of the next game. The gray skin tone of the foot is a teaser for Amelia, the main antagonist of the next game, who took on a gray hue when she turned evil. * We visit the Mist Kingdom's treasure room again in the bonus game, where we get a closer look at the base of the Glass Slipper display and see more references to Cinderella, including a princess charm and a matching pumpkin carriage charm that go next to each other. Rrs glass slipper.jpg|Glass Slipper Inventory Item Mist glass display.jpg|Glass Slipper Display Fabled cinderella.jpg|The Pumpkin Coach and Castle Fabled glass palace.jpg|Cinderella Running Dp5 teaser 2.jpg|A Foot Steps Out File:Dark Parables - The Final Cinderella teaser trailer (HD)|right The Final Cinderella * In the Mirror World, we find a bag of Beanstalk Beans. When planted, they grow a large beanstalk that we use to bridge a gap we need to cross. This is a hint to beanstalks playing a role in the next game. * We find a book telling the story of a Crooked Man and a Crooked Cat in Geppetto's secret room. There are also finely carved figures of the cat, man, and mouse from the tale. These are teasers for a spin-off game, Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat. * Near the end of the game, we find the remnants of a beanstalk that was chopped down. We also see the Sky Kingdom floating in the sky above it. These things allude to Jack and the Beanstalk, the tale that will be visited in the next game. We also see giant footprints on the ground next to the beanstalk - however, this teaser proved to be inaccurate, as Jack and the Sky Kingdom does not have any giants in it. ** In addition, there appears to be a golden egg, much like the eggs laid by the Golden Goose in Jack and the Beanstalk. However, there is no goose in the final game. * The teaser clip at the end of the game features a quick trip up the beanstalk we saw earlier, culminating in our first close-up glimpse of the Sky Kingdom. Geppetto crooked.jpg|Cursery Teasers Final beanstalk.jpg|The Beanstalk Sky kingdom tease.jpg Sky teaser.jpg|The Sky Kingdom File:Dark Parables - Jack and the Sky Kingdom teaser trailer (HD) Jack and the Sky Kingdom * There are teasers throughout the game relating to Rumpelstiltskin and the tale of The Miller's Daughter. These characters feature in the bonus game, Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen. * In the Sky Kingdom's castle, we find a portal behind a locked door that leads to a tall tower with long hair hanging down to the ground from a high window. When clicked on, the text reads: "Someone with long, golden hair lives in this tower. I wonder..." There are also bellflowers all around the base of the tower. These are all teasers for the next game. * There is a Nightbloom flower in Prince Julian's art gallery. It emits poison and needs to be covered with a glass before the Detective can proceed. This is a teaser for the dangerous Nightblooms in the next game. * After the game's conclusion, we see a teaser clip of Rapunzel in her tower, her long hair flowing down from the window. Belladonna can just barely be made out in the background behind Rapunzel. ** Because Belladonna's concept art and Rapunzel's design are the same as their designs in the next game, it can be assumed that Ballad of Rapunzel was very far into development as of the release of Jack and the Sky Kingdom. * There is a wallpaper in the bonus materials that shows the tower with Rapunzel's hair hanging out of it. This is the first wallpaper teaser in the Dark Parables series. Doorway to rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel's Hair in Doorway Jack-hidden-tower.jpg|The Tower Rapunzel1.PNG|Rapunzel in Teaser Video Rapunzel wallpaper.png|Teaser Wallpaper File:Dark Parables - Ballad of Rapunzel teaser trailer (HD)|right Ballad of Rapunzel * The Three Artifacts of Floralia are kept in an underground aquarium room. A teaser clip at the end of the game takes us through this aquarium to get our first glimpse of the Kingdom of Prasino, the location of the next game. * The doorway to the treasury room is guarded by a mermaid and requires a Siren's Pearl to open. This door carving hints to the presence of mermaids in the next game. * In the underground aquarium, there are seahorse statues along the walls and "twin mermaid" statues calling to each other with conch shells. Dp8 teaser.jpg|Image from Teaser Video File:Dark Parables - The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide teaser trailer (HD)|right The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide * A garden at the end of the game contains a statue of The Beast holding an hourglass. Beauty and the Beast is one of the tales explored in the next game, and the hourglass is a Sandman's Hourglass, an important object in the next game. * A teaser wallpaper depicts Mab holding a glowing hourglass. This wallpaper is one of the most cryptic teasers in the Dark Parables franchise, as it was quietly hidden in the wallpapers and showed a character and an object that did not have immediate or obvious ties to any particular fairy tales. * The "secret garden" area the beast's statue is in greatly resembles the garden found next to the Perfume Store in Queen of Sands. Sea goddess secret garden.jpg|The Beast Beasthead flowers.jpg DP wallpaper08 1920x1080.jpg|Teaser Wallpaper Queen of Sands * The Montafleur Clock Tower contains a workshop full of schematics and parts used to make Golden Bears, a major component in the next game. This workshop obviously belonged to Ewan Warwick, the creator of the bears and a character we meet in the next game. The teasers of Ewan imply he is dead, which is not accurate. ** Additionally, in this room, there is a bed with three pillows. Each pillow has embroidery of a bear. This represents the three bears in the traditional Goldilocks story. * In Eric's mansion, there is a painting of the Barsian Keep overlooking Lake Symhir behind the desk chair in the room with the moon window. This painting appears to be of an unfinished area design, as the lines are sketched and rough with bland colors. * Near the end of the game, a Goldilocks Doll is found in a hidden cache - and used to complete a set of Goldilocks and the Three Bears dolls. The bear dolls in the set are all Golden Bears and are accurate to their appearance in the next game. However, the doll of Goldilocks is mildly inaccurate, as it does not resemble Leda. * The teaser video at the end of the game depicts a table full of food with Leda (as a little girl) at the end of it, eating a bowl of porridge. The spoon Leda is holding turns to gold in her hand due to her Golden Touch, and she bangs the table in frustration. The video then shows a roaring Golden Bear. * There are two teaser wallpapers with this game. Both depict Golden Bears, but one of them seems to also allude to the opening scene of Goldilocks and the Fallen Star, when the Fairytale Detective is knocked off of a cliff by a Silver Stag (not a Golden Bear). Bandicam 2016-04-15 21-02-00-209.jpg|Barsia concept art behind the chair Goldilocks doll.jpg|Goldilocks Doll Goldilocks bears display.jpg|Goldilocks and Three Bears QoS sneak peek.png DP9 wallpaper08 1920x1080.jpg|Teaser Wallpaper DP9 wallpaper07 1920x1080.jpg|Teaser Wallpaper File:Dark Parables - Goldilocks and the Fallen Star teaser trailer Goldilocks and the Fallen Star * A ballerina figure is placed on a music box within the Barsian Palace, unlocking it to reveal an item inside. This figure appears to be wearing a tutu with swan-like wings on it. * In Bulvar's house, the shelves to the right of the scene have many miniature swan and ballerina figurines. This is one of the most well-hidden and clever teasers in the series. * The seal locking the sanctuary at the end of the game is unlocked using two swan charms - one black and one white. The white swan is slightly smaller than the black one. * The Epilogue of the game ends with "But one message, received during the feast, could change everything... and a single feather accompanying it might be a sign of a new adventure ahead." * In the teaser video at the end of the game, we see a girl's outstretched arm transform into a swan's wing. The video is accompanied by a Tchaikovsky music piece. * One of the bonus wallpapers available in this game includes an image of a swan and a moonlit lake, a reference to our next adventure. gfs-ballerina-figure.jpg|Ballerina Figure with Wings on Skirt Bandicam 2015-11-29 13-32-08-505.jpg|Bulvar's house (notice the miniature swans in the cabinets on the right) gfs-white-swan-charm.jpg|White Swan Charm gfs-swan-inlay.jpg|Swan Lock DP10 wallpaper08 1920x1080.jpg|Teaser Wallpaper File: Dark Parables - The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree teaser trailer Sneak peek.jpg The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree * At one point in the game we have a lamp in our inventory. A Soul Stone is placed inside and used to harness the Eternal Flame. This could be a reference to the Tinderbox, an object that plays a large role in the next game. * Before the credits, there is a piece of text stating that the Detective received an invitation to a wedding in the Swiss Alps. This sets the stage for the wedding of Gwyn and Gerda, as well as the events of The Thief and the Tinderbox. * The short teaser video depicts a sleeved arm reaching out and touching the Tinderbox. It releases red "tendrils" that prompt the person to move their hand away. The red color of the tendrils might be a reference to Rasputin, who also has a red hue when inside the Tinderbox. Based on the coloration, Kai may be the one touching the Tinderbox, as this would tease his significance in the next game even more. * One of the game's wallpapers depicts Kai standing outside the old Snowfall Kingdom entrance. Both the Snowfall Kingdom and Kai play major roles in the next game. DP11 wallpaper08 1920x1080.jpg|Kai in front of the entrance to the old Snowfall Kingdom File: Dark Parables - The Thief and the Tinderbox teaser trailer TSP sneak peel.jpg Lamp.png The Thief and the Tinderbox * In Rasputin's Dark Forge, there's a statue of the Shadow God holding a book with the title "Skyggen". This is a clue to the next game, which is based upon the tale by the same name. * Just before the credits, the epilogue states that a shadow is cast over the town of Anaben and that the Detective marks her map to go there and help. * The teaser video depicts a room with books and scrolls. When a candle is lit, a shadow is shown on the wall behind it. The shadow then seems to dive into the floor and disappear. This is a reference to the collection of shadow pieces and the importance of candles in the next game. * In the souvenir room, one of the objects is The Shade's Lantern, to which the Detective makes the remark "It's no ordinary candlestick. I wonder where it came from...". The Shade's Lantern plays a minor role in the next Dark Parables game, Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow. Candlesticks in general also play a large role in the next game. Bandicam 2017-11-05 16-13-18-814.jpg| Statue of the Shadow God holding "Skyggen" in the Dark Forge File: Dark Parables - Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow teaser trailer Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow * Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow has no teasers to the fourteenth game in the series, Return of the Salt Princess. This is most likely due to the series being handed over from Eipix back to the original creators, Blue Tea Games. Eipix stated that they no longer had any control over or knowledge of what Blue Tea Games would do with the rest of the franchise, so no teasers were implemented. * However, the inside of the miniature tree has large teacups and a large pocket watch, which seem to hint at an Alice in Wonderland-themed game. It is unknown if this correlation was intentional or not, but either way, that story isn't involved in the next game. * There are also lots of sculptures of dragons and lots of ivy vines in this game, but they are most likely not teasers and are just an artistic choice. * Possibly the closest to an actual teaser, there is a small sculpture requiring three rings towards the end of the game. There are only three seasons represented -- spring, summer, and autumn. Spring could represent Brigid, summer could represent Serafina, and the blue fall ring could represent Mercy, all characters in the next game. It's unknown if this connection was intentional or not. IMG 1449.JPG| Notice the giant teacup, books, and pocket watch. These things are reminiscent of Alice in Wonderland. Return of the Salt Princess * In Return of the Salt Princess, we found a match box and used a matchstick early on into the game to light a lantern. We also have another match box in the bonus game, Moonlight Romance. * The teaser video at the end of the game features a girl with red hair and a short skirt standing alone in the street. Ominous red lights illuminate the scene around her as she lights a match. She looks disappointed when it goes out, but then smiles evilly as the match turns into a large ball of flame. The scene fades out to "Your Journey Continues". * Blue Tea Games released many teasers for this game through their new e-newsletter. You can view these teasers in the wiki's archive of newsletters. File: Dark Parables 15 - The Little Match Girl teaser RSP sneak peek.png Giselle sneak peek.png matchbox.png mr matchbox.png The Match Girl's Lost Paradise * In the tunnel under the Forest Witch's Hut, there are children's fairytale books on top of a box. The books depict the Frog Prince, Jack and the Beanstalk, and Sleeping Beauty, as well as a fourth, more mysterious book with a portrait of a woman with a duckling on the front. Despite some tweaks, this is actually Lady with a Duckling, the titular Portrait of the Stained Princess of the sixteenth game in the series. Most notably, her eyes are brown in this concept, whereas in the final game and portrait, they are blue. * Due to the series again being switched between developers, no teaser trailer or solid hints were left in this game. There is evidence to suggest The Nutcracker or The Steadfast Tin Soldier as the base tale for the next game. However, this story isn't involved in the next game. ** Throughout the game, there are numerous nutcracker statues and/or dolls. There are two guarding the door in the Lane area, two possessed by Giselle, and five near the Pumpkin Patch area. ** Additionally, there is a cracked mirror fallen in the Pumpkin Patch. There are five tin soldiers standing up, two red in front, two blue on the sides, and a green one in the back middle. In the real world, the green soldier is fallen on the ground and just out of eyesight; however, in the mirror, the soldier is standing with a mirror crack on his body. It's possible this represents a plot line that will appear in the next Dark Parables title. None of these hints leads to the next game. *** Next to the tin soldiers is a book of children's fairy tales, implying that the soldiers have a connection to fairy tales; the soldiers have no mouse over text, implying something fishy is going on here... Newsletter1a.jpg DP 16 tease.png Portrait of the Stained Princess To be added Teaser Video Compilation Wiki Member The Sapphire Panda has created a wonderful compilation of all* the teaser videos for us: *Note that this video will be updated after every game. Category:Reference